futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Turkey (Perfect Killjoy)
Turkey, officially the Federal Republic of Turkey, is a transcontinental country in Eurasia, primarily being based in Anatolia and the Middle East, while also having portion of territory in the Balkan region of the Southeastern Europe. The official language of Turkey is Turkish, while Arabic is the linguistic majority-speaking language. The main ethnic groups in Turkey are Turks and Arabians, while minority ethnic groups include Assyrians, Armenians, Georgians, and Azerbaijani's. Around 97% of the people in the country follow the Sunni-branch of Islam, while Christians, Jews, and Yezidism are also present. History To see the historical information previous to 2020, see main article: Turkey. Space Age Following the success of the Martian landing by SpaceX in 2022, many politicians become somewhat obsessed with the idea of planning and launching lunar and martian space missions. The Turkey Space Association would be founded under the pretense of achieving colonization of the Moon and Mars. The first satellite would be launched in 2029, and soon the first manned flyby of the Moon would occur. These new space achievements allowed for Turkey to closely follow behind the Russian and the United States's Space Programs, whom had only recently been able to establish Martian colonies and bases. President Najib al-Salem would proclaim a "new dawn" for Turkey, and would use these space missions to land substantial ratings for the next few years as President of Turkey. After the resolution of the Syrian Civil War had left Turkey with most of the ethnic Kurd regions, the Kurds would be expelled from the state as ethnic Turks would begin displacing the population through the encouragement of movement to those regions. Expansion into the Middle East The Syrian Civil War would ultimately end in favor of the Assad Regime, and soon US engagement in the Middle East would end quickly. This disengagement would allow for Turkey to obtain military dominance in the Middle East, and soon large swaths of territory would be consumed by the Republic, and with the usage of infrastructure and propaganda, consolidation of the state and it's vast amount of territory would allow for it to expand hegemonically throughout the entirety of the Middle East and parts of northern Africa. The expansion into the Middle East would allow for Turkey to begin the implementation of puppet governments and states within the Middle East. The would lead to the creation of Assyria and the Alawite Republic, as well as the absorption of the Caucasus and the founding of the Mediterranean Alliance. It would become ever more legitimate that Turkey would play a role in European politics, as Albania, Greece, and the newly independent Catalonia would all enter the Mediterranean Alliance as a means of protecting their sovereignty. The Italian Civil War would the only conflict Turkey would face prior to World War III, with the government funding and supplying separatists in Sicily and Sardinia. The victory that Turkey had made in the Italian Civil War would ultimately pave the way for unprecedented military dominance over the Mediterranean Sea, and with Algeria, Morocco, and Tunisia joining the Mediterranean Alliance, Turkey had become a regionally global power. World War III With the United States being pre-occupied in a war with North Korea, President Muhammad Maahes would take the opportunity to properly begin an armed conflict with the European Union with the invasion of Bulgaria in 2056. Orbital bombardment would become a new military tactic developed by Turkey after these began bombarding the capital city of Sofia, which would allow for a quick and near-bloodless occupation of the state. However, the European Union would promptly declare war on Turkey, and soon troops would be flown into occupied Bulgaria as a means of liberating the people from Turkey. The declaration of war by the European Union against Turkey would lead to the United States promptly declaring war on Turkey. Upon this declaration, the Mediterranean Alliance would declare war collectively upon Europe, and soon Moroccan and Algerian troops would begin an invasion up through Spain and Portugal. Sicily and Sardinia would begin naval bombardment the cities of Rome, as well as open up a front in Italy. Tunisians and Sardinian troops would begin being spotted off the coast of France, and another front would properly being opened up in Occitania and Corsica. With the help of the Mediterranean Alliance, Turkey would begin pushing back the European troops in Bulgaria, and after once again gaining full control over the state, would open up another front in Greece, beginning with the Siege of Athens. Initially, President Maahes had seen the war as a near-victory, with much of Granada, Occitania, central Italy, and the lower Balkans having been occupied while the European Union was fighting on numerous fronts collectively and unable to successfully stop an attack. These initial successes would soon come to an end upon the Russian declaration of war against Turkey. Russian troops would arrive through the Black Sea at Istanbul, sieging the city into submission and later occupation. The occupation of Istanbul would prove detrimental, as the loss of the Istanbul markets would propel the state into an economic recession by the fourth year into the war. In addition to this, Russian troops would begin assisting the European Union in helping to fight the other Mediterranean Alliance members, and following the collapse of North Korea, the United States would begin it's own orbital bombardment in Anatolia, effectively turning the capital city of Ankara into dust and killing a large portion of the population, putting an end to the war for Turkey and their call for a unconditional surrender. Reformation and contemporary history The loss of World War III would impact Turkey economically and culturally, and after the United States and Europe began a prolonged occupation of northern Africa and the Middle East, centre-left policies and the implementation of a pro-American, pro-European government would effectively change almost everything within the nation. Category:Perfect Killjoy Category:Turkey